crashed love
by funy pyro bunny
Summary: this is Iggy x oc Iggy crashed and she helped him what will the flock think when he brings her home? told in first person please give me constructive help not just being mean m is because of feature chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This came to me after I read an iggy x reader so here it goes my first ever fan fiction**

_I sat with my wings out I still didn't know how to fly. All the mutants ,except, that had been saved by that girl and her friend were dead…I'm name is nameless._

Snap

Thump

Uug

I stood and pulled my wings in wondering if I should hide or try to help whatever that was that just had fallen. my curiosity got the better of me as I pulled my wings in and went to find the source of the noise. about an hour latter I was about to go back to my cave when I heard a moan about a foot away from my feet. (I jumped)

There covered in leaves and sticks was a huge bird. I started to brush it off and realized it was a boy with strawberry hair and white wings I gasped and fell backwards. The boy grabbed my hand and whispered "don't tell."


	2. you'er going to do what

Iggy's pov:

_Max, max, max fang was head over heels and he wouldn't shut up! I swear my ears were bleeding! So I decided to hang with gazzy, but he wanted to ask me about girls are you serious?!_

_After all that crap I went for a fly, but I pretty sure that I got lost because I crashed into an unfamiliar tree. Ha ha ha yeah I am blind._

_I coved myself with leaves so nobody would see me but someone did find me and now I'm in a cave with that someone and get this they fell asleep with a stranger in the same cave as them! I'm surprised were not dead yet._

_I crawled over and put a hand where their shoulder was supposed to be but instead felt feathers. Crap, tell me I wasn't sleeping in some bird of paradises cave._

_The feathers were black with grey primaries and golden splotches _

_A hand grabbed my wrist a sharp but scared voice said "what the hell are you doing?"_

_My pov_

_I didn't even think I just acted I grabbed his wrist and growled "what the hell are you doing"_

_I guess I sounded scary or something because he fell onto his butt from his squatting position. I giggled crap now he was smiling a cute crooked smile I didn't say that!_

_He is a bit thin so I pulled out a can of beanie weenies and handed him the open can and a plastic spoon._

_He took it from my hand gingerly _

So what's your name?

"My name is Iggy what's yours"

I hesitated then told him that I was nameless

He laughed then said " I am going to call you savoir because you saved me"

I was taken back nobody ever acted like they were going to stay with me except nickel and he was gone now.

"I didn't save you I just hid you and don't you have some where to go like back to a family ?"

Iggy's pov

She basically just told me to leave what the fuck. Her giggle was so cute though wait god I'm starting to sound like fang

Blach

Saviors voice brought me back to reality "are you okay blindy"

"Did you just give me a nickname"

"No, shut up"

"Jeez and yeah I'm going back to the flock you should come with me you've got wing right"

"I can't fly"

"What why"

"Never learned"

"Then I'm going to teach you"

"You're going to what"


	3. flying kisses?

Max's pov:

_Where the hell is Iggy we've been looking for him all day and didn't see hide nor tale of the blind pyro. crap!_

_My pov:_

_Plop_

"Ouch' I thought you said flying would be easy!"I yelled up at Iggy who was hovering just oh, about 25 feet in the air

"You're supposed to embrace the air and let it carry you not flail around like a fish out of water." He laughed down at me

He landed next to me gracefully and pulled me to my feet "now, up we go" he said

And this time he didn't let go of my hand until we were a good 30 feet up in the air

"Just coast o.k.?I'll be right here"

It took me a second to realize that I was flying without Iggy

"Yahoooooooooo! I'm doing it! Yes!"Iggy just chuckled and went for a landing, I just watched. I then mimicked him the best I could but instead of coming to a running stop I kind of just hit the ground hard then fell on my but, hard.

"We'll work on your landings when we get to the flock tomorrow I'm sure they'd love to help you" he said a bit bitterly, wonder what that's about. "Hey, let's go back to the cave so we can eat and rest before we leave tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow? Are you serious?!"

Yeah the sooner we get back the sooner you can meet the flock and eat some of my food." he stated matter of factly like he knew everything in the world.

I guess he had It all planned out, huh, because I thought we would perfect my flying and then go find his family.

"Savior? Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah lust surprised that we're leaving so early"

"mkay, let's go" we walked silently back to the cave, it was dark by the time got there . We ate then he said he would take fist watch so I curled up and lay down near the back of the cave. I was woken up by someone touching my lips _what the hell who was touching me?_

_**Writer's note: who's touching savior and where is Iggy or Is Iggy touching savior? Suspense! The next chapter should be uploaded by 3;00 am Friday.**_


	4. love in a cave

**Fang's P.O.V:**

_Max is freaking out Iggy's been gone for two days and we still haven't seen any sign of him and we've flown as far Nebraska. He got mad while we talked about girls and stormed off. I haven't told max about it because I don't think it has anything to do with this, but maybe it does._

**Iggy's P.O.V:**

_I think I woke her up. Crap!_

_I was just tracing her face and then I leaned down and kissed her while she was sleeping. God! Can I be any creepier? _

"Hey, Iggy are you there?"

_What do I say? be cool _"yeah?"

"Is there anything in here besides you and me?" _she seemed scared_

"Uh, no why?" _good just don't freak out_

"Oh I just thought I felt something was touching me" she said

"That was me "_crap, everyone knows I can't lie _

**My P.O.V:**

"What, what do you mean it was you? You mean like you kissed me while I was asleep?"My voice was rising. I don't know why though

"I'm sorry it was an accident, I didn't mean to" he mumbled sounding scared. My voice automatically softened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you" I whispered as I crawled over to him. I sat next to him with our shoulders touching

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean to, I was just tracing patterns on your cheek and then…"

"Umm why were you touching me?"

"Well, I don't really know. It's just that you're really nice to me and you don't treat me like I'm blind, even though I am." he murmured

_I a bit taken back because for 1:I don't think I'm very nice 2:he is a regular bird kid just blind so why treat him different? And3: what the hell do you do when you like a guy? _

**Um okay here is the next chapter I had some writers block and I don't think it the best I've done plus thanks to legendofmyzelda (check her out) I want to do a soul eater fanfic I was thinking stein x oc tell me what you think about this **

**Since this wasn't in earlier chapters I own nothing accept my oc**


	5. the flock

**My P.O.V:**

_So flying with Iggy's wing touching mine was nice, but when were we going to land we've been up here for 4 hours._

"You ready to stop? Your down stroke is off."

"Um, yeah. There's a clearing over there we can land there."

"Okay" he smirked in my general direction

_I landed first, but didn't move fast enough because Iggy landed on top of me .I sat up, then heard Iggy groan beneath me._

"Oh, my god, Iggy are you okay!"

"Yeah I'm fine, are you okay?"_He sat up with me still on his lap_

_I got up and pulled him up._

**_time skip_**

We had finally gotten our hands on a tourist map turns out we had landed in Auburn, Nebraska. We found a nice tree out in the middle of nowhere and settled in after eating some granola bars. _Iggy was on the branch above me humming some song I didn't know but it was pretty, I fell asleep listening to him_.

"Savoir get up, we aren't alone I sat up immediately not knowing what to expect. A shadow passed over my head and I looked up to see five flying forms above us.

"Iggy god dam it when we get home I'm going to kill you!"a blonde girl said landing on the ground below our tree.

"Oh, hey max how ya been it's nice to see you and the flock again!"He said climbing out of the tree

The girl, Max, hit him on the back of the head, and two blonde kid that looked like siblings ran over and hugged him. A darker skinned girl came over and hugged him as well then there was that creepy one that hadn't said anything he just kept starring at me.

"Iggy!"I yelled down ceasing everyone to look at me in surprise accept for the creeper.

"Savoir come down here and meet my flock" Iggy called back up. I crawled down and stood behind Iggy, trying to hide. The mall blonde girl said show us your wings "I rolled my shoulders and felt a breeze go through my feather.

_sorry for the wait guess I had some foster parent issues but I'm back this was a slow write because I was focused on another story that will be posted soon! Can't wait .


End file.
